Twisted Sisters
Twisted Sisters is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by Josh "Oww! The Pain!". In this episode, Mystery and Ami inhale Sorcery's dandruff and go berserk. Roles Starring * Mystery and Ami Featuring * Sorcery * Bastion * Celeste * Biohazard * Paws Appearances * Josh * Commy * Stamp * Cole * Cryptie * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Spot * Waddles * Buck and Chuck * Dexter * Kringle * Squabbles * The Mole * Jack * Platypus Aliens * Kendall * Flaky * Lumpy * Hippy * Ava * Pointy Title Card The title appears from a ghostly fog and blows away like a cloud of dandruff. Plot Outside Sorcery's castle. A mail truck arrives and Stamp steps out. Stamp whistles and walks towards the castle. Stamp rings the doorbell. But then the speaker near the doorbell ominously says "Do you DARE enter the lair of Sorcery the evil owl wizard?! MWAHAHAHA!!". Stamp runs away screaming, leaving Sorcery's mail on his doormat. Sorcery is seen taking a nap until his alarm clock rings. He stops the alarm and gets up. He walks downstairs and opens his door and sees his mail on the doormat. Sorcery takes the mail inside and opens up the letter with a fancy letter opener. He reads the letter and discovers that he has been nominated for the Villain of the Year award. He rejoices, but finds out that he has been neglecting his personal hygiene. He admitted that he didn't take a bath for a week. Sorcery runs upstairs into his bathroom and takes a bath. After finishing his bath, Sorcery cleans his beak with some mouthwash. He goes into his bedroom wardrobe and finds the right outfit to wear at the ceremony. A minute later and Sorcery is in his new outfit. He was about to step out of the door only to realize that he forgot one thing. Sorcery lifts his hat and discovers that the top of his head is covered with dandruff. He looks at the clock and does not have anytime to apply dandruff cream, so he decides to get rid of it in the old-fashioned way: an anti-dandruff spell. Sorcery goes back into his bedroom and opens up his window to let some air in. He takes his spell book and brings over a cauldron of ooze. Sorcery flicks the pages of the spell book in order to find the right spell. He takes his wand and chants the magic spell words. The dandruff starts to lift away, carrying his hat. Sorcery takes it back. A burst of wind blows through another open window and blows the dandruff cloud out of the window that Sorcery had opened. Sorcery knew he should had shut the other window. Meanwhile, Bastion, Paws, Celeste, Biohazard and the sisters Mystery and Ami are seen trick or treating. Biohazard tells them how much he loves Halloween. Ami agrees with him. Bastion thinks he is going to get a massive haul this year. They arrive at Dexter's house and chant the three words "Trick or treat!". Dexter likes their costumes and gives them some candy. Just as they about to run to the next house, a white wispy cloud appears in front of them. Biohazard was worried that it might be a ghost, but Mystery tells him to calm down. The cloud approaches. Ami asks Mystery to smell the Halloween air with her. They do so and they breathe in the dandruff. The dandruff enters Mystery's brain. The other dandruff cloud goes down Ami's windpipe and into her lungs. Ami coughs and the dandruff is shot up to her brain. Both sisters' minds suffer a hostile takeover by the evil dandruff particles. The sisters stand still for a second. Biohazard wonders why. Their pupils shrink, their eyes slant to a sinister glare and begin to glow. They went to Kendall's house. They were about to get their treats, but Ami bites Kendall's hand. Kendall screams and shakes Ami out of her hand. Mystery knocks over Kendall's candy bowl. Bastion tells his friends that the sisters are "horribly askew" and they run away from them. Mystery and Ami fistbump each other and go off to cause some chaos. Ami meets Commy and gives him the death point (pointing her finger at him), causing him to die of a heart attack. In the forest, Buck and Chuck are seen birdwatching on top of a tree. Down below, Mystery uses the laser from her glasses to cut the tree down. Buck and Chuck fall onto a conveyor belt and end up being chopped in a saw mill. At Josh's house, Josh was about to blow the candles on his birthday cake. Ami tips the cake onto Josh, causing him to be burnt alive. Jack lunges at the sisters and loses his head. They kick it around like a football, while Jack begs them to give it back to him. Pointy is seen sharpening his beak. Mystery cuts it off with a saw and Pointy is left disappointed. Ami enters the Penguins' HQ and beats up all the members. At a fairground, Ami knocks down the milk bottles with a single throw. Lumpy gives them the prize. They reject it and rip Lumpy in half. Kringle opens the door of his festively decorated house and sees the sisters wrecking all of his Christmas decorations. Kringle is shocked and shuts the door. He thinks he feels safe, until Mystery comes in and strangles him with the Christmas lights. Spot was about to slaughter Waddles, until Mystery guts him with a knife. Waddles rejoices until Mystery chops off his head. From space, the Platypus Aliens look over the Earthlings perishing in the hands of the sinister sisters and laugh evilly. But then, they discover Ami (in a spaceship) ripping up the electronics of the spaceship. They wince. At the Tree Town Dungeon. Bastion wanders around and looks at the fake executions taking place, including hanging, beheading, stretching on a rack and boiling in oil, also witnessing the horror-themed rides in action. He is soon joined by Pointy (who has repaired his beak), Kendall (whose hand is healed), Ava, Hippy, Squabbles and Cole. They enter the center of the mirror maze and see Ami standing by herself. Bastion believes that Ami is feeling lonely. That is until she turns her head slowly in a horrific and suspenseful fashion. The visitors see her evil face and scream (except for Bastion). The light suddenly goes off. Bastion couldn't see a thing. The lights turn back on for Bastion to see that everyone has been massacred. Bastion gasps. The lights turn off again. They turn back on and Ami is standing right behind Bastion. Bastion flees from the Tree Town Dungeon, only to see Mystery busting all the lampposts with rocks. Bastion turns on his flashlight. The Mole crashes into a lamppost due to the roads being darkened. Later, at the forest near Sorcery's castle. Bastion, Paws, Biohazard and Celeste gather. They tell each other what Mystery and Ami did to them (Paws, for example, had her personal diary vandalized). Cryptie appears just in time and tells them the cause of the sisters' evil phase: Sorcery's dandruff. The sisters mysteriously appear in front of the 4 friends. Biohazard tells them to stop ruining Halloween. The two girls reject his order and start to fire fireballs and lasers at them. Cryptie asks them frantically to follow him to Sorcery's castle. Celeste rings the doorbell and the speaker goes off. Biohazard gets a tool box and whacks it straight off. Sorcery opens the door. Cryptie tells him that his dandruff made his teammates turn evil, Bastion clears his throat. Fortunately, Sorcery has an antidote. Biohazard tries looking for it by rummaging through his potion shelf. Sorcery gets the vial of the antidote and gives it to Cryptie. Ami throws a fireball at Biohazard, causing him to disintegrate into ash. Cryptie force feeds the sisters the antidote and they slowly turn back to normal. Ami thanks Cryptie for saving her and Mystery. Unfortunately, Sorcery appears again and casts a lightning spell on the gang. They run away. Meanwhile, Jack searches for his head. He finds it and ends the episode by putting it upside down. Deaths * Commy suffers a heart attack after Ami gives him the death point * Buck and Chuck end up being chopped at a saw mill * Josh was burnt alive by his birthday candles * Lumpy was ripped in half by the sisters * Kringle was strangled with his Christmas lights * Spot's torso was cut open, causing his insides to spill out. * Waddles was decapitated * Pointy was impaled on his beak (death not seen) * Kendall was decapitated, with her spine dangling down (death not seen) * Ava had her heart ripped out (death not seen) * Hippy had all his limbs chopped off. (death not seen) * Squabbles was burnt to a crisp (death not seen) * The Mole died when he crashed into a lamppost * Biohazard disintegrated to ash when Ami threw a fireball at him Injuries: * Kendall had her hand bit by Ami * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus were all beaten up by Ami Trivia * The name of this episode is a pun on the rock band Twisted Sister. * Josh having his birthday cake is a reference to his creator's 20th birthday, which happens on November 7th of this year. * Ami scares people in the Tree Town Dungeon, an indoor horror-themed attraction based on the London Dungeon. * Mystery and Ami's eyes glow when turning evil, a reference to the 1960 horror film Village of the Damned. * Bastion, Celeste, Paws, Biohazard, Mystery and Ami's costumes are as followed: **Bastion is dressed as Indiana Jones. **Celeste is dressed as a wizard. **Paws is dressed as the Big Ben clock tower, reflecting her English heritage. **Biohazard is dressed as Sans the skeleton from Undertale. **Mystery is dressed as Velma of Scooby-Doo! and Ami is dressed as a nymph. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes